plazatotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:BarBar
Witaj, BarBar, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Dyskusja użytkownika:Przemek9514. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Przemek9514 (dyskusja) 20:06, maj 4, 2011 Ok you will be in season 2.But you make yourself do a character. ok.welcome in Total Drama : Around the World.You must do a new outfit for Ken - It is challange. If you want be safe in 1st episode you must do a new outfit in 1 hour send photo on my talk page http://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/Site_for_barbar YOU CAN HERE UPLOAD YOUR PICTURE OR THE SITE my email - przemas_l@wp.pl i'm from poland can't you upload a picture on wiki ? How format vas your picure ? It must be PNG in Paint.Save as (you change a format on PNG) If you can't upload a photo- yes.I wait a 1 hour.If you wii not upload a photo you are eliminated ! You must ask someone to hell you.I wait only one hour. I don't help you.You please for example Cree or GwenFan I don't Konw.1 hour ONLY 1 HOUR !!!!!! Yes.You can vote on everyone without Monique - she is safe. Total Drama : Around the World Total Drama : Around the World You must vote on one of the contestant.You can vote on Claire/Nathalie//Dora/Leanne/Maryvette/Catherine/Larissa/Vicky/Ken/Emma.You can't vote on Monique.She won so she is safe.You can vote on my talka page or in "comments" on Total Drama Around the World. ~Przemek9514 You vote on ...... 2nd Episode - Hello Poland ! *Location : Gdynia,Poland *Winner : *Loser : *Bottom 2/3 : *Eliminated *Challange : We are in Gdynia.It's a sea city.You must do a photo,where you are in Gdynia (photo your contestant on background - place somewhere in Gdynia).On every photo can be only 1 contestant.Team with the best photos will win ! *Time - Tonight/Tomorrow *Gdynia on Wikipedia Team Gwen won ! Team Heather - You must vote.You can choose : Claire/Maryvette/Catherine/Ken/Monique You can vote on my talk page or here. Vite Ken vote off someone or you will be eliminated !Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 12:43, maj 29, 2011 (UTC) sorry- it to late.YOU must do a new project.You have 2 hours. I hope you still in Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 13:43, maj 29, 2011 (UTC) He can't do it for you. Congratulation OMG ! You Can ! You Can ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! The Challange was added 1 mute ago 3rd Episode - Born This Way *Location : Broadway,New York,USA *Winner : *Loser : *Bottom 2/3 : *Time : You must add photo to morining 8pm (Polish Time) *Eliminated : *Challange 1: You must do a new outfit - It must be a parody of one your favourite for zexample : Justu Biber,Lady Gaga,Rihanna.I don't Know. (Claire,Maryvette,Emma,Vicky) *Challange 2:Answering the question about Broadway (Ken,Leanne,Monique,Nathalie,Dora) *The Team with the best picture will won. Question #Whats mean Broadway ? #In which district is Broaday ? #The Broadway is one of .......place of USA and New York.Which #Which TV show is sendind the Winner (of this show) on Broadway ? Very nice but you must answer the question Whats mean ? 3.IDC 4.Same I understand *Challange : You must look like a superhero. *Winner : *Loser : *Time : You can add to Thursday at 8pm. Team Heather won ! Ok so you can add your photo to tomorrow at 5 pm.The voting will be open at 5:10 pm.The Voting will be closed at 7:30 pm.The challange is on site of show.You must be on picture with Heather/Gwen or you must look like Ania Dąbrowska.You can chose a challange ! Voting is opened ! You can vote on Claire/Nathalie/Dora/Leanne/Ken/Emma/Monique Maryvette is safe,because she won ! Total DrAma around the world claire and dora won.they are safe you can vote on emma/maryvette/nathalie/ken don't cry just tell a name person on whose you vote i did a photo for us but you did't do it.every contestant must do it Hi ! This is Przemek9514.Do you wanna be a contestant in Total Drama : Musical Adventures ? Send me a photo of your contestant.Bye ! '''New Challange - TD:Musical Adventures : '''Your contestant must look like a your favourite singer/musican ! You must add your photo on my talk page ~Przemek you must do a pic. Mariah,Monique,Izabela,Johan,Ania,Catherine are safe (in 1st and 2nd episode).You can vote on Kelsey/Vicky/Leanne/Billy/Alex/Madison/Ken/Samantha/Blanca/Russel/Katie.You can vote by 2,5 hours ! new challange on td:musical adventures you have 48 minutes to add your photo td : musical adventures - Team Rock - You must choose contestant whose will be eliminated.You can vote on Kelesey/Vicky/Alex/Madison/Ken/Katie.You can't vote on Mariah and Catherine. You must vote on Kelsey/Ken/Alex/Catherine/Katie/Mariah you are voting on .........